


Flight peculiarities about blue morphos

by LilyWinters



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyWinters/pseuds/LilyWinters
Summary: Abby fails a test in an attempt to look for her freedom. The Collector puts her back in place.
Relationships: The Collector/Abby
Kudos: 6





	Flight peculiarities about blue morphos

Abby’s breathing echoed along the corridors. She was groping the walls to support her errant steps mostly out of fear but also because she hadn’t been well fed in two weeks. But this day, she thought, this day could be the ending of the nightmare. She was aware about the fact that traps could be literally anywhere but she was also walking slowly to not be audible to Asa. Silly thing, she was so agitated that she could be heard from a street away. But her door was open. For the first time, her door was open and since he let her out of the box some hours ago, the possibility of freedom was the only thing in her mind.

Despite that, she already realized The Collector was looking for her. It was a matter of time till he noticed she was not there or maybe he did it on purpose to have fan catching the blonde bug. But Abby didn’t know so she held onto the chance with her dirty dark orange skirt shaking every time her trembling legs moved to avoid the different traps. Once she turned left, though, the sudden image of Asa’s body turned her respiration into a loud yelp, eyes widening in horror as she gave steps backwards. The Collector let her do, not even taking his knife from the belt, she could never be a threat. But when Abby was near a few hidden nails on the floor, he ended the wait and walked big strides towards her. In her terrified mind, she pressed her back against the wall as if the tall bookshelf next to her could secure her being from the hunter when he was already preparing to eat. Once Asa was in front of her, Abby’s back slipped down, ending as a ball-of-wool on the floor.

“P-please…”, she whimpered, moving the back of her hand to her forehead in a pleading way for him to stop whatever he was planning on doing.

Asa stood for a few seconds watching the fragile creature by his shoes. He could easily break her neck with just a hand but that was too simple to reciprocate the enjoyment of having put up a test on her. He took a book from the shelf and then moved one arm to surround her waist, effortlessly lifting her up and carrying her back to her room almost like a hand bag. Now the only audible thing was her tiny sobs, evidence of hope fading away. Once back again at her place, he opened the blue box with the foot and threw her inside. Asa secured it with its lock—of course it was not needed if he was there but it was a way of reinforcing her bottom position—. He pulled from the red ribbons it had on top of it and made a nice tie to match the gift bow. Then, he set himself comfortable, taking a seat on top of it and opening the book to read.

He stayed like that for almost half an hour. There was a comforting feeling, not only in being powerful on top of a reduced human being but also in the particular context. One couldn’t understand if it came from his childhood or if it was some sort of twisted fetish in his head, but it showed every time he turned a page and his left hand traveled down to the color blue, caressing the solid material. Abby wasn’t crying, she was hugging her legs like a treasure to remain quiet but when the 30 minutes passed, she started to feel suffocated.

“Please…”, she spoke, her voice like a lost kitten. “Can I get out? I won’t run away…”.

Asa put the book down. He had really got immersed in the flight peculiarities about blue morphos. He stood up, stretching the muscles of his arms and left the book by the mirror, where he had placed all the make-up products. He unlocked the box, opening its cover just a little bit to study her reaction. Abby let her head peek out slightly at first to spy outside and then open the cover a bit more to come out. Asa wasn’t pleased about the gesture but he let it slip. Besides, he had something more important to correct about her.

He took a seat in one of the chairs and motioned her to do the same in front of him. Abby obeyed, nervously tucking her hair behind the ear again and again. She saw him take out his knife and place it on the little mirror table and she leaned back frightened with shoulders coming up.

“Are w… Are we doing make-up?”, she asked high-pitched, trying to sound like she was on his side.

Asa could see through all of that. He moved a hand slowly to her face watching her take short burst breaths at the proximity of his touch. He caressed her cheek for a moment before abruptly pressing his index finger on her lips, shutting her up.

He grabbed one of her wrists, placing it on the table along with her whole forearm and kept it in his grip while he picked up the knife. Abby started to pull, trying to free her hand but he was so much stronger than her that it was almost ridiculous. Asa solved her rebellion with a harsh pull, smacking her palm against the wood. The blonde girl then kept quiet, trembling as she watched the sharp edge coming closer to her skin.

The first cut was bearable, though. Just a thin, not too deep line along the under part of her knuckles. It was still painful, blood coming out in seconds, but the pain turned excruciating with the second, with the third, with the fourth and with all the rest of the similar cuts he did, creating a pattern of fresh red squares all along her skin. Abby whined and squirmed in the chair, her fingers curling at the unforgivable weapon.

“Please…”, she sobbed and leaned forwards, not thinking properly when taking a hold on Asa’s wrist with her free hand.

Asa stopped in the middle of a line path considering if it would be an option to stab the grabbing hand since it wouldn’t represent a lethal danger to his doll but that would ruin the possibility of tracing another design there if she failed another test. He looked at the hand, then at Abby with shiny black eyes through the mask and that was enough for her to surrender and release him. With her fingers now willingly under her thigh to control them, she let him end the work, limiting herself to cry.

Once Asa was finished, he left her for a moment to search for bandages and alcohol, taking the stained knife with him. When he came back, Abby was holding her own hand close to her chest, sobbing while looking at the burning design. Asa sat down again grabbing her wrist one more time, pouring the liquid from the bottle all over her wounds, wiping the blood drops away. Abby screamed at the increased pain, kicking the floor with her bare heels.

“Shhh, shh, shh, shh”, he shushed her softly although still intimidating in her eyes. He moved her hand close to his mouth, blowing air over it, the cold sensation calming her down. Then, he gently wrapped the bandages around the hurt area and took a glass of water that was on the table to wet other ones. He brought them to her puffy face, using them as a cotton ball, wiping the tears and cleaning off some dirt from her nose. Abby’s chest was convulsing but she was no longer crying. He left the used items on the table and motioned her to stand up and go to the box. Once she was inside, he closed the cover, this time not locking it, and gave a last caress to the blue material.

He left the room, not securing the door either. This time, he was sure, she was going to pass the test.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: little-lily-w


End file.
